


But We Gonna Raise A Little Hell Anyway

by FierceWingsHawks



Series: Different Paths of Things [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e04 Sin City, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Episode: s03e04 Sin City, Retelling, Season/Series 03, What-If, i need to learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks
Summary: "For the record… I was ready to follow Sam."He didn’t trust Ruby. Not one bit.And it's not like he trusts Casey, but…No.He didn’t have an excuse.
They were demons. Demonslie.That’s it.
Relationships: Casey (Supernatural: Sin City) & Dean Winchester
Series: Different Paths of Things [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. you can't raise hell with a saint

**Author's Note:**

> When I re-watched this episode, the inspiration hit me hard with this because I really loved how casual Dean and Casey were, considering the situation... and I was really mad with Sam because he just shot them when he decided to heard Ruby before.  
> So, of course, I thought of a What if.  
> (we knew later that Dean is good with demons(?) (cofCrowleycof) so, yeah.  
> I loved Casey and I need more of her so I write this.

When the obviously no-father came, destroying everything and just appearing in front of him ready to kill him, Casey didn’t lose time to take his hand and whisper something.

Then they were gone.

When Sam came seconds later, with The Colt in hand, ready to kill something or someone, there was nothing to shoot.

* * *

He didn’t trust Ruby. Not one bit.

And is not like he trust Casey, but… _No_. He didn’t have an excuse.

They were demons.

Demons _lie_. _That’s it._

* * *

"There is no way to get out of this. A deal doesn’t work like that."

"Don’t you think I told him that? He prefers to believe that bitch Ruby."

Casey makes a face before taking his drink.

"Ruby, eh?"

"Friends of yours?"

"You think all the demons get along?"

"…yes?" Both of them look at him. "Hey! I’m not an expert on demons."

"...yet."

"We know her. She has... _fame_."

"Good or bad?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. I guess not."

"It's not the same!"

"How is not the same!?"

"We talk!"

"And don't you think I talk to her too? Dean-!"

" _We talk!_ And there is no free ticket out of Hell for me, Sammy..."

"They're lying!"

"And Ruby don't?"

"I-!"

"What is the difference, Sam? Why do you really believe her? Is because she is in a cute meat suit or-?"

"Because I have _hope_! Hope to save you and-"

"Well, I don't!"

"Dean..."

"Come on, Sammy... I almost died twice last year. I died like 100 times just last week... It's a surprise I resist this much.-

"Dean, don't-"

"I'm sorry, all right? I'll do it again for you, Sammy, but I'm sorry that you're having hope in this.-

They don't talk.

He ended up driving away to have _space._

(If Casey and his boyfriend are in the back seat, it's not like he really cares.)

"For the record, I'm really sorry that you're going to Hell, Dean."

"Yeah, sure."

"Remember, what I said before is true. Nobody, even the demons, wants to be in that place."

"Well, are you sure they aren't putting me in the VIP table?"

"If you mean, with the meanest of demons? For sure."

"Shit."

They came back to annoying him, of course.

He is sure Casey is rolling her eyes in the background when just one week from his death and what Sammy wants to do is kill Lillith.

"Lillith is really a _bad bitch._ "

"So, no killing easily?"

"Not Azazel easy."

"Azazel was easy?"

Before Sam and before Ruby but after Bobby, Casey is there.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Around."

"He is not gonna pop out to kill me, right? Not that it matters but I know he doesn't like me very much."

"Nah. Now he is just frustrated that we couldn't have a trio."

"Oh, wow... Maybe that's the nicest thing you ever said to me."

Casey is touching his face now, and he really tries to not look directly at her face. Not when he can see her true form. But she is making it difficult.

"Hey... I'm really sorry."

"A demon with a heart? What a joke."

Dean smiles a little at her and she does too.

Almost a year since they met and maybe he can call her a friend... even if she is a demon bitch.

"I'll see you in hell." He says.

"Yeah... I don't think so."

And there is a _kiss_.

A sulfur kiss that doesn't make anything better, but it is there.


	2. heaven need a sinner

When he came back from Hell, after a weird thing in a store in the middle of nowhere and calling Sam and Bobby without any good result, he tries another number:

"Hey..."

" _Welcome back to the land of the living, Winchester._ "

They meet before going to Bobby's.

Casey looks terrified for some reason and, surprisingly, she is alone.

"Where is-?"

"Your brother."

Frowns, not really knowing what to say apart for "I'm... Sorry."

"Are you really?" She is looking at him with skepticism. He just shrugs.

"I really was hoping for that trio."

She laughs after that and then she is crying and he doesn't know what to do with that.

A demon with heart, indeed.

* * *

He is mad. Of course, he is mad.

When he sees that girl, after he hugs Sam, he just tosses her to the wall. Bobby is shouting at him meanwhile Sam is already moving, but he doesn't care.

"Some last words, _bitch_?" 

"How did you know? Did you demon pet tell you?" Ruby -because that is _Ruby,_ for sure- hisses at him, and Sam is already tossing him far from her.

Sees his brother helping Ruby and that makes him growl: "What are you then?"

" _Enough!_ " Sam says to him, and then he looks at Ruby. "We'll talk later."

"If the angel doesn't kill you before." And is so satisfactory the face of terror of the bitch before she disappears.

"Angel?" asks Bobby but it gets lost in the _What the fuck, Dean_ that Sam shouts.

"Same question, Sam."

"You were dead. He was helping me to find Lillith."

"I was already dead. How that would help in something!?"

"Vengeance."

"Are you... Are you serious? Wow... You, for sure, are daddy's son."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

And Bobby is throwing him more water.

"I'm not a demon!"

"That sounds like a demon to me."

"Do it with Sam. He is the one who is drinking demon blood."

And both of them freezes.

"What-"

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me. Every fucking demon knows about that. Didn't you think someone would tell me?"

"Casey-"

"Yeah... Mad now that you didn't kill her?"

"Sam, boy... Tell me you don't-"

"She is lying!"

"So you weren't fucking Ruby just now?"

"I-"

"Fuck you, Sam. Bobby, stay with him. I have an angel to invoke."

"What that's supposed to mean!?"

"You got mad for me."

"I was mad in general. Don't feel so special."

"I'm a demon."

"And for what I can see Sammy is fucking a demon and me... I almost-"

"That's a lie. Ten years doesn't make you one."

"Even if Alastair is your _playmate_."

She doesn't say anything and when he looks up, she looks terrified again.

"You said... Alastair?"

"Yes."

"VIP indeed."

"Yeah, I heard."

"Yeah. Maybe is a surprise that you didn't."

"Even if an angel took me out of the pit?"

"I don't know anything about that."

* * *

("I knew those eyes."

"Shut up."

"You're not discrete, Dee."

"Shut up. Don't call me that."

"It was _lust_ , Dean."

"Can you shut up!?")

When he comes back, Bobby is asleep and Sam isn't there.

" _Son of a bitch_."

* * *

They are not talking, at all. Bobby can't stay with them for too long so they're alone again.

He knows Sam wants to know about the angel, but like hell is gonna say anything.

(He didn't expect this when he was happy to come back to life.)

* * *

"Don't kill her."

"It is a demon."

" _She_ is a demon in our side."

"Not mine."

"It's in mine. Kill Ruby better."

"Your brother would not like that."

"And you care about what he would like? Really?"

"No."

"Then?"

"It is not an order."

"And killing Casey is?"

If he could guess, the angel was conflicted. He disappears either way.

Alastair is a mean son of the bitch and he wants him dead. Dead since yesterday.

Torture him, he is ashamed to admit, was enjoyable. But someone fucked it up.

He ends in the hospital, crying his eyes out next to a fucking angel. Pathetic.

"Are you ok?"

"Never better, what do you ask?"

Casey is sitting right next to him in the bed. "How was it?" He isn't looking at her. "How was it torture the torturer?"

"Satisfying."

"That's what I thought." She said with an ugly smile and black eyes.

* * *

He's spitting blood all over the carpet then he hears heels and doesn't have to look up to know Casey is there.

There is hand in front of him and he just growls to slap it away. The demon clicks his tongue, staying close to him.

Dean ends up sitting on the floor, cleaning his face of blood.

"So this how the _Winchesters_ end."

Dean is furious but before he begins to shout. Casey isn't there.

He doesn't care. He has a baby brother to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because I want to divide what I wrote, sorry.  
> But thank you if you read it!


End file.
